


Больше никаких лисьих историй

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Series: Столица зла [4]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, FB-2019, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Иногда на смену одному наваждению приходит другое.





	Больше никаких лисьих историй

**Author's Note:**

> Заимствования (и прямые цитаты) из Пу Сунлина "Рассказы Ляо Чжая о необычайном" и Гая Гэвриэла Кея "Поднебесная".

В Облачных Глубинах снова цвели маки.

В Облачных Глубинах снова цвели маки, и это стоило того, чтобы пропустить несколько ночных охот и чтобы прервать уединение.

В небе светило солнце, горячее, молодое, отчаянное. «Как лепешка с уличного лотка», — когда-то говорил Лань Ванцзи, но эти времена давно прошли. Ветер трепал концы его лобной ленты, словно хотел ее сорвать, словно знал, что теперь Лань Ванцзи носит ее только по привычке.

Издалека доносилось пение струн: ученики сидели в тени внутреннего двора и играли «Песнь умиротворения». У ног Лань Ванцзи, с любопытством обнюхивая белые сапоги, копошились кролики.

В сердце Лань Ванцзи опять всколыхнулась никогда по-настоящему не проходившая тоска.

— Я скучаю, — произнес он одними губами. — И все так же люблю.

Со времени смерти Вэй Ина прошло уже тринадцать лет, но эти тринадцать лет не принесли Лань Ванцзи ни смирения, ни спокойствия. Их первый и последний поцелуй жег ему губы каждое утро. Лань Ванцзи просыпался с мыслями о Вэй Ине и с ними же засыпал.

Он никогда не обсуждал это с другими — тут было нечего обсуждать — но брат наверняка уже давно все понял. Возможно, где-то даже принял — в отличие от Лань Цижэня, крылья носа которого гневно раздувались всякий раз, когда кто-то неосмотрительно упоминал имя Вэй Ина. За эти годы он несколько раз пытался свести Лань Ванцзи с адептками Гусу Лань, а после — и заклинательницами из других орденов, но каждая такая попытка заканчивалась ничем. Лань Ванцзи встречался с возможными невестами, почтительно кланялся и говорил:

— У меня уже есть спутник в познании Дао.

Эти его слова неизменно приводили Лань Цижэня в ярость. Громко топая ногами, он удалялся к себе и там ломал кисти для каллиграфии, рвал бумаги и швырял в угол яшмовый груз для бумаг, но никогда — ни разу! — не упрекнул Лань Ванцзи в лицо.

Возможно, он все еще надеялся. Возможно, считал Лань Ванцзи лучше, чем тот был на самом деле. Возможно, видел в нем отца, и оттого ему было вдвое горше.

Ветер снова затеребил лобную ленту Лань Ванцзи, швырнул ему в лицо горсть напоенного цветочной сладостью воздуха.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Ханьгуан-цзю-у-унь! — Лань Ванцзи обернулся. Взволнованно размахивая рукавами, к нему бежал какой-то ученик. Волосы, собранные в немного скособоченный хвост. Съехавшая лобная лента. Развязавшиеся завязки верхних одежд. Лань Цзинъи, немного бестолковый и не слишком примерный, но хороший ученик.

— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! — остановившись перед ним, Лань Цзинъи оперся руками о колени и, немного отдышавшись, продолжил. — Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Там, у ворот... под самыми Облачными Глубинами... там вас ждут. Уже почти неделю. Какой-то... какой-то... не знаю его. По виду сущий крестьянин. Ему сказали, что вы ни с кем не видитесь... что вы только вернулись с охоты и теперь в уединении. Но он... он отказывается уходить. Говорит, будет ждать, сколько надо. И что когда-нибудь вы же выйдете. Даже ночует там же, у ворот.

— Как зовут? — спросил Лань Ванцзи.

— Мо. Мо Сюаньюй.

Лань Ванцзи нахмурился: имя было ему незнакомо.

— Чего хочет?

— Что-то... что-то про лисье наваждение. — Лань Ванцзи зашагал в направлении главных ворот, и Лань Цзинъи торопливо последовал за ним. — Наверное, какой-то заклинатель. Или шарлатан. Только и говорит, что про лисьи напасти. И у него столько этих историй! Наши иногда ходят послушать... ну, то есть... — Лань Цзинъи осекся и умолк. Уши его отчаянно покраснели.

Лань Ванцзи искоса посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

Они спустились с холма, прошли мимо многочисленных белых стен, пересекли ряд внутренних дворов и наконец вышли к воротам.

За ними, у самых каменных ступеней, сидел какой-то... «По виду и вправду сущий крестьянин» — в окружении младших учеников. До Лань Ванцзи донесся насмешливый и немного лукавый голос:

— ...военный кандидат, некий Ши, отправился в столицу добиваться назначения на должность. Но доехав до Дэчжоу, он вдруг заболел, захаркал кровью и уже не мог вставать — так и лежал все время на своей лодке. Тогда слуга украл его деньги и скрылся...

На вид этому Мо Сюаньюю не было еще и двадцати. Собранные на макушке волосы перехватывал красный шнурок. Рубаха была совсем простая, линялая, скорее темная, чем черная. У бедра, притороченная к поясу, болталась бамбуковая флейта.

Этого человека Лань Ванцзи никогда прежде не видел.

— ...как раз в это время какая-то женщина ночью, при свете луны, подошла к их стоянке и, узнав, что замыслили лодочники, вызвалась перенести Ши в свою лодку. Лодочники были очень рады и помогли Ши перелезть в лодку женщины. Ши смотрит: вроде и за сорок ей уже, но одета великолепно...

Мо Сюаньюй мимоходом приложился к кувшину, и Лань Ванцзи узнал по бирке знаменитое на все Срединные земли вино «Улыбка императора». Брови его сошлись у переносицы: вряд ли такой нищеброд мог его себе позволить. Украл?

— Он записывает вино на ваш счет, — виновато сказал Лань Цзинъи, проследив за его взглядом. — И как только лавочник согласился...

Внутри Лань Ванцзи что-то всколыхнулось: прежде он считал, что лишь один человек может быть настолько бесстыдным, но, видно, ошибся. Сжав губы, он выступил вперед и холодно посмотрел на Мо Сюаньюя:

— Ты искал меня. Я здесь.

— О да. — Мо Сюаньюй отставил на траву кувшин — так осторожно, что если бы Лань Ванцзи уже не заклеймил его пройдохой и наглецом, то решил бы, что у него дрожат руки. — Ты здесь.

Он встал, машинально отряхнув приставшие к рубахе травинки, и уставился на Лань Ванцзи так, как будто здесь никого не было, как будто у его ног не сидели младшие ученики, как будто имел право смотреть на Лань Ванцзи так...

«Жадно, — подумал Лань Ванцзи. — Совершенно бесстыдно».

В душе его начал закипать гнев.

— Шу-у, дети, — Мо Сюаньюй взмахнул рукавом, словно разгонял стаю воробьев. — Старшему брату сейчас не до вас. Идите делать... что вам там разрешено. Нам с вашим Ханьгуан-цзюнем нужно поговорить.

Ученики начали было недовольно роптать, но, вспомнив о Лань Ванцзи, один за другим опустили головы и скрылись в Облачных Глубинах. Последним, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо, ушел Лань Цзинъи.

— Ну вот, теперь можно и поговорить, — Мо Сюаньюй улыбнулся, и эта улыбка была такой знакомой, такой... такой невозможной, что сердце Лань Ванцзи больно сжалось в груди.

«Нет, — одернул он себя свирепо. — Прекрати. Ты видишь то, чего нет. Это не он. Не Вэй Ин».

Вместе с воспоминаниями Лань Ванцзи захлестнул холодный гнев.

— Чего тебе? — спросил он, не скрывая неприязнь, но Мо Сюаньюй лишь улыбнулся шире.

— Все очень просто. У почтенного Ханьгуан-цзюня есть кое-что мое. Я пришел это забрать.

Во взгляде Лань Ванцзи проступил немой вопрос.

— Лента. Я пришел за лобной лентой. Ты тогда сказал: она моя.

Не было ни грозы, ни громового раската. Все так же светило солнце и стрекотали сверчки, все так же звенели напевы циня, но мир Лань Ванцзи вдруг перевернулся и встал с ног на голову. Он смотрел на красивое, немного слащавое лицо, преображенное улыбкой, и узнавал Вэй Ина. Его губы. Его смешливые морщинки в уголках глаз. Его глаза, почти такие же серые, как тогда.

«Как?» — хотел было спросить Лань Ванцзи, но ведь это было неважно. Словно во сне, он поднял руку и, рывком стянув лобную ленту, протянул ее Вэй Ину.

Тот намотал на руку свободный конец и потянул за ленту, притягивая к себе Лань Ванцзи. В его глазах светились облегчение и...

Лань Ванцзи на миг закрыл глаза.

...и чувство, слишком слепящее, чтобы дать ему название, чтобы просто на него смотреть.

— Я вернулся, Лань Чжань, — сказал Вэй Ин, и его дыхание осело на губах Лань Ванцзи щекочущим теплом.

— С возвращением, — сказал Лань Ванцзи и наклонился вперед.


End file.
